User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes episode 34 - My Fake Hero
Last time, Lord Dhrakon the Dark Master of Bakugan attacked the mysterious masked brawler Parasyte in search for the Shadow Jewel Fragment. They brawled and from that brawl, Drothkenoid learned how powerful Drakohex has become. Near the end. Parasyte summoned Immortus only to know he was a traitor. Immortus escaped to the Doom Dimension by mistake where he found a mysterious amulet that resembled the look of Exedra. "What are you doing?" Dhrakon: "Analyzing this DNA sample and comparing it to everyone on Dyzekia. I'm glad to see you again, my Queen. How have you been doing Delyla?" Queen Delyla: "Fine. I feel much better. The doctors said I'm in perfect health. How are Duncan and Katana? Also, where is your mask?" Dhrakon: "The children are doing perfectly fine. I lost a bet, no point in wearing a mask anymore. Its good for the kingdom to have a ruler they trust, so why hide my face?" Duncan: "MOM! DAD! ALL THE TRAINING ROBOTS ARE DESTROYED!" Katana: "MOM! DAD! DUNCAN IS YELLING!" Dhrakon: "What do you mean destroyed?" Katana: "Phantom Dharak destroyed every one." Duncan: "They were too weak. Can we round up some more Bakugan from Earth and New Vestroia like you did for Drakohex?" Dhrakon: "Not right now. I'm close to finding a match to who Parasyte is." Computer: Warning. Virus detected. Terminating all programs. Dhrakon: "What??? Impossible! I have the most advanced computer and security system in all existance!" Computer: Warning. Critical meltdown. Detonation in 15 minutes. Queen Delyla ran to a loudspeaker. "Evacuate the castle. The main computer system will self-destruct in 15 minutes. Get out!" Dhrakon went to the smartest scientists in the castle. Scientist 1: "We've analyzed all data. We even unplugged everything and it won't turn off. This is some unknown virus that we can't delete. There isn't anything we can do to stop it." Dhrakon: "How far is the blast range?" Scientist 2: "Enough to take out half of the Western part of the empire." Dhrakon: "Well then get out of here! I will take care of this." (All scientists exit castle.) Phantom Dharak and Meta Dragonoid flew above the kingdom. Dharak: "Everyone evacuate!" Dragonoid: "Move to the Eastern part of the empire!" Dhrakon stood outside his castle, noticing it had an ominous red glow. "Bakugan Brawl! Rise White Drakohex!" Dhrakon put on a mask similar to his old one, except it only covered his nose and mouth. He jumped onto Drakohex's shoulder. "Raise the castle out of the ground!" Drakohex: "The entire castle?" Dhrakon: "The whole castle is wired to a central computer system. The castle would be destroyed anyway if we ripped it out, so rip it out of the ground!" Drakohex grabbed the sides of the castle and lifted it up. Dirt and debris fell on him and Dhrakon as they flew up into the atmosphere. As Drakohex was flying up into space, something was jabbed into his arm. He felt a small sting but ignored it. Dhrakon didn't notice. He also didn't notice that Parasyte watching them from the planet's moon, with his own oxygen mask. Parasyte: "A truly beautiful planet... that will one day be mine. Hope Drakohex didn't notice the little sting from my needle. Now all you need to do is activate the Forbidden Core." Dhrakon: "This thing has a minute left. Drakohex, seal it up." Drakohex sealed the castle in energy. His own raw energy, without his Core. 'Detonation in 3... 2... 1...." It exploded within the spherical barrier. Drakohex was struggling to keep the explosion in and away from Dyzekia. Parasyte: "Maybe its not enough. Drothkenoid, go!" Drothkenoid stood and used his power to help Drakohex. Parasyte was right by him on his shoulder. Drakohex: "What are you doing here?!" Drothkenoid: "Helping you out. Is that a problem?" Dhrakon: "You don't belong here Parasyte, leave!" Parasyte: "I'm only helping you save our planet." Dhrakon: "OUR planet?" Parasyte: "Yes, our. I am Dyzekian after all. Where else would I get such a powerful Bakugan like Drothkenoid?" Drothkenoid: "Darkness Void!" Drothkenoid surrounded Drakohex's barrier with pure darkness. It seemed to shrink the barrier which crushed the castle. The final explosion was massive, but Dyzekia was left perfectly unharmed. The brawlers and their Bakugan descended onto the planet and removed their oxygen masks. Parasyte grabbed a megaphone. "People of Dyzekia, your king and I have saved you all. I am known as Parasyte and my grotesque Bakugan here is Darkus Drothkenoid." Drothkenoid: "I may not be the prettiest, but I am the strongest." Parasyte: "It is because the 4 of us that you are all safe." The evacuated people surrounded Drothkenoid and Drakohex. "I will assist you in rebuilding the castle Dhrakon, my friend." He extended his hand and put down the megaphone. "Accept the handshake, friend. Otherwise your people will think you are an ungrateful king. Now shake my hand and smile for the crowd." Dhrakon had no other choice. He grabbed Parasyte's hand to make it look like a handshake, but instead he tried to break his hand. The citizens of Dyzekia cheered. Dhrakon grabbed the megaphone. "Now Parasyte here will be on his way." Parasyte: "Yes, on my way to my new position as royal advisor to the king." Dhrakon whispered to Parasyte: "Royal advisor?!" Parasyte: "You clearly can't rule this kingdom alone. And what if I'm not the only one after your throne. And don't even try to stop me or I will burn this kingdom down right now." Dhrakon: "You wouldn't..." Parasyte took back the microphone. "Drothkenoid, light this place up." Drothkenoid fired multiple blasts at the sky. They exploded like black, purple, and green fireworks. "Had you scared there, didn't I?" Dhrakon: "..." The citizens chanted: "Dhrakon! Parasyte! Dhrakon! Parasyte!" Duncan ran up to Dhrakon. "Father, what are you doing?" Dhrakon: "...Appointing my new royal advisor because if I don't, yours and everyone's lives will be at risk." Parasyte has fooled all the people of Dyzekia, and apparently he is one of them. Dhrakon can't do anything about it without looking like a villain in front of his people. What will the brawlers think of this "alliance"? Find out on '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!''' Category:Blog posts